Nintendo vs. Capcom/Mario
Bio Once an ordinary plumber living in Brooklyn, Mario soon became an all-star hero once he saved the Mushroom Kingdom from the evil tyrant Bowser. Having gone on countless adventures, Mario is no stranger to fantastical experiences. Mario has even taken roles outside of being a plumber and a hero, becoming a doctor, kart racer, boxing referee, and even a professional athlete in multiple sports. While his small stature may not be very intimidating, Mario's years of experience makes him more than a challenge to anyone willing to face him. Movelist Normal Attacks *F Throw: Mario spins his opponent around once and tosses the opponent forward. *B Throw: Mario spins his opponent three times and throws him/her backwards. *U Throw: Mario throws his opponent high into the air with both hands. *D Throw: Mario slams his opponent into the ground. Special Attacks *Fireball: Mario shoots out a fireball from his hand towards his opponent. *Mario Tornado: Mario jumps, and spins around horizontally multiple times depending on button pressed. *Super Jump Punch: Mario performs an uppercut while coins shoot out from the opponent. *Cape: Mario uses his yellow cape to reflect projectiles back to the opponent. *Item Block: An item block will appear above Mario's head; he then jumps out to touch it and an item will apper above the block before touching Mario. **Fire Flower (Light) - Mario becomes Fire Mario; his fireballs are stronger and his other attacks will have fire effect. **Poison Mushroom (Medium) - Mario throws a Poison Mushroom at his opponent, which will lose his/her health. **Super Mushroom (Heavy) - A Super Mushroom will increase Mario's health. Super Combos *Mario Finale: Mario will shoot out a storm of fireballs from his hands that move in a zig zag pattern. *Mega Hammer: Mario will say "Yeah! Lets-a-go!" then the Hammer from the original Donkey Kong arcade game will appear in his hand and he'll start moving forward while swinging it up and down at a fast paste saying "It's-a-hammer time!" *Super Star: A Starman will appear above Mario's head and starts to bounce around the screen; if Mario touches the star he'll be invincible for a short amount of time. *Ultimate Galaxy Finish (Lvl. 3): Mario becomes Flying Mario, doing a spin and if it hits, he spreads out large amounts of stardust that captures the opponent. Mario then flies into space, magically carrying the opponent behind him. Then, he turns around and starts rapidly throwing punches at the opponent. But instead of actually hitting them, every time Mario throws a punch, a giant comet flies through the opponent, culminating in Mario thrusting both fists forward, creating a really big comet that carries the opponent back to Earth with a fiery aura. Misc. *Intro - A green Warp Pipe appears. Mario leaps out in an iconic pose and shouts "Let's-a-go!". *Taunt - Mario removes his hat, fixes his hair, and puts the hat back on. *Victory Pose - Spins around, then extends his arm up in the air giving a peace sign, saying "Hey, you were good! Let's try again..." *Mario's rival is Ryu, because both are among the most popular character in their companies, with Mario is the mascot of Nintendo, while Ryu is one of Capcom's most popular characters and is a part of Street Fighter, one of the most successful fighting game series. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nintendo vs. Capcom Category:Starter